


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by harryhanlon



Series: harry styles: pumpkin fucker [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, inappropriate pumpkin behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets into the autumn spirit in more ways than one<br/>aka Harry Styles: Pumpkin Fucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry to everyone

Harry locked his front door, tucked his keys into his pocket and turned to face the LA sun. Today was the day. Today he'd find that perfect pumpkin.

As he got into the driver's seat of the car, Harry thought about the previous searches he'd done. It was still early in the season but he knew that to get the right one he'd have to go early. The patches had grown their best crop but none of them really caught his eye. Hopefully at this last place he'd be successful.

Erin met him in the parking lot and they walked in together, nodding politely to the paps whose faces were hidden by their ever present cameras. Being nice to them never changed how many pictures they took of Harry wandering in no particular direction but it didn't hurt him to extend the courtesy either. Stopping right inside the fenced off pumpkin enclosure, he grinned at his pumpkin companion and gestured towards the gleaming orange gourds. “Shall we?” he asked.

“We shall,” Erin replied, adjusting her sunglasses and moving her heeled boots to the first row of bulbous candidates.

A half hour, four dirty knees and one irreversibly scuffed Chelsea boot later, they had come no closer to finding the perfect pumpkin for either of them. “Should we just call it a day?” Erin huffed. She wiped the collecting sweat off her brow and cursed the constant LA heat for pulling her out of her autumn mood.

“No, we've got to keep looking,” Harry said. “This is the last pumpkin patch on my list.”

“We could always come back. There's time before-”

“No there's not!” Harry cut her off. He looked surprised by his outburst but walked away from the conversation and continued to inspect every pumpkin carefully while mumbling to himself about their pros and cons. Erin was confused, Halloween was nearly a month away, but she left him to it opting to look at the fall treats in the little gift shop. Her friendship with Nicole taught her to brush off these weird moments. She spotted a bright orange pumpkin shaped cookie out of the corner of her eye and made a beeline for it, already forgetting Harry's weirdness.

In just ten minutes, Harry's persistence paid off as his eyes fell upon the most beautiful pumpkin he'd ever seen. It was a little bit shorter than it was long, giving it the classic festive shape and it's shiny bumps were wide but evenly spaced around it's circumference. The medium length stem curved just enough for Harry to lift it comfortably. Tapping on it and hearing a thick but hollow sound cemented his decision and he hoisted it into his arms almost hugging the bulbous fruit. “You're coming home with me,” he whispered to it excitedly.

Harry met up with Erin after paying for his fantastic find and they walked back out to the lot. Erin had only a bag of baked goods in her hand as she watched him almost waddle away from the patch with the force he was holding his new pumpkin. “Careful now, you don't wanna squish it before you can carve it,” she laughed. Harry laughed along but slowly loosened his grip on it as if he was worried that he might cause serious damage. They parted ways with a hug and a promise to see each other more often while Harry was still hanging around the area. He waved goodbye, opened the car door, carefully strapped the pumpkin into his front seat, buckled himself in, and drove away with his prize.

\--

Upon arriving home, Harry put his shiny orange pumpkin on his coffee table and went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water and some carving supplies. It was still early evening but he was too excited to wait any longer. Gathering a trash bag, a marker, and a large knife he walked back to the room where the beautiful gourd was waiting to be cut into. The firm skin seemed to shimmer in the light as if it knew what was coming and tried to enjoy its last moments. Harry spread the trash bag out on the floor, sat down next to it and set to work.

After sketching the simple design on the fruit's face he picked up the knife laying next to his leg. The medium sized hole wouldn't take too much work to cut into and he could feel his blood pumping in anticipation. He thrust the knife through the rind, feeling the soft pulp inside shift. This really was the perfect pumpkin and he could sense it.

A few more jabs and the carving was done with only a little mess dripping on the bag laid beneath. Harry put the knife on the table, he'd had too many knife related incidents to be careless with these things, and started peeling off his mildly sweaty jeans. The slight pressure of cutting the pumpkin on his lap had gotten him half hard and it was difficult not to stroke himself as he got naked in the middle of the room. Squatting to floor he rolled the pumpkin on its side and slid the tip of his dick around the damp edge of the fresh cut hole. The change in sensation from the heat of the room to the cool of the inside of the fruit made his dick twitch to full hardness.

Fully committed to the experience he pushed forward a little, testing the give of the bright orange pulp. Juice clung to the soft tip and mixed with his sticky pre cum. Harry could barely hold back a moan at the sight. The contrast of colors only made him want to thrust into it even more and finally he took the big plunge.

He had cut the hole only a little smaller than the base of his dick so when he bottomed out in the pumpkin for the first time it felt snug in all the best ways. It had been smooth gliding in and pleasantly wet the whole way through. Rocking a little in the hole he moved so he was straddling the body of the gourd and could drill down with the kind of force he needed. His movements were accompanied by the barely audible squish of pumpkin pulp and a small drip of mixed fluids down the skin of his balls.

In the new position Harry established a punishing pace leaning against the still firm skin and brought himself quickly to the edge of climax. Before he went too far he pulled out of the leaking hole and aimed his dick at the expertly curved stem he had admired earlier. With a few last strokes he shot white stripes across the thick stem, most of it landing on the bag still spread below. He sat back on his heels to catch his breath and looked at the mess he made. Loose seeds were scattered in the immediate area and pulp still clung to his shaft despite his vigorous finish. The whole bag was slippery and Harry was glad he'd had the forethought to keep that out.

He grinned and began the simple clean up, already thinking about the possibility of a second round.


End file.
